


After Effects of Too Much Sake

by verycoolperson, Vrunka



Series: Drabbles, Dribbles Jeeze it's a Mess [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, College AU, Drabble, Drunk Kisses, M/M, Shimadacest, Slut Shaming, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verycoolperson/pseuds/verycoolperson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Hanzo is jealous and Hanzo is drunk and that's really not a great combination.





	After Effects of Too Much Sake

The room is swaying. Tipsy.

Genji seated on the floor is watching him. There's a controller in Genji's hand, the colors on the back of it blink with dizzying rapidity.

Hanzo blinks.

His tongue moves in his mouth, a Genji, Genji his slut of a brother, his wreck of a brother, looks up at him with eyes that a wide and vulnerable. Blinking behind his glasses, magnified by them.

"Hanzo," he says before Hanzo can say anything. "Are you okay, Hanzo?"

Hanzo is not okay. How can Genji ask that? So much sits on Hanzo's shoulders. College and then law school, the reputation of their family's name. Hanzo sneers, his mouth tastes sour from the sake, too thick, blocking up his throat.

The world pitches.

The room takes a drunken stumble.

Hanzo collapses across Genji's lap.

The controller falls from his brother's hand, hits the floor with a clean snap of breaking plastic.

"Hanzo," Genji says again, higher in his throat this time, a complaint somewhere in there. Leaning back in the bean bag to escape his brother's weight. His legs are pinned though, with Hanzo's chest pressed against his crotch. "What are you doing?"

"Aren't you used to this sort of attention, you whore?"

Genji's face goes red. Scarlet beneath the glasses. "What?"

"You heard me. Going out, every weekend, dressed--" Hanzo swallows. He thinks about Genji, just the other day, leaving the house in that neon green crop top, contacts in, eyeliner spritzed with glitter. And his jeans which left nothing the the imagination.

"A fucking slut," Hanzo says.

Genji wriggles beneath him, firmly trapped. He looks away. Off toward the television where his game is still running, not paused, but interrupted. A clock is running.

Hanzo grabs Genji's face between his hands.

"Tell me why you get to be a whore? Tell me why I--who you've fucked, huh? All of your friends? You suck their cocks, Genji?" Hanzo's thumb tugs on his lip, pulls it down to reveal Genji's even white teeth. Genji's eyes crinkle. Tears at the corners.

Such a show.

"You're drunk," Genji says. "You don't mean that."

"I don't?"

Genji swallows, he shakes his head. His hands come up to hold Hanzo's wrists. Squeezing, squeezing.

"Oh, my little brother," Hanzo breathes. "I mean every word of it."

"You're drunk," Genji says again. More desperately this time. From between his teeth. The tears slip from his eyes, drip over Hanzo's hands, in between the seams of his fingers.

Hanzo leans in close. "I just want," he says, "what you give them. Is that so hard?"

"I don't...I don't give them anything. Hanzo, I don't know what you're talking about. I don--I don't do those things. I wouldn't and I--"

But Hanzo has tired of the lies and the pandering and the tears. He pulls Genji's face against his, slips his tongue, scalding, between Genji's lips.

Genji gasps. His body arches.

He does not kiss back.

Hanzo doesn't care. He rakes a hand into Genji's hair and uses that grip to angle them. Their teeth knock together. Hanzo bites Genji's lip.

When he finally pulls away, Genji's mouth is swollen, his eyes are red. More tears. More pitiful lies.

"Why are you crying?" Hanzo demands.

"I-I-I didn't want..." Genji's knees press tight into Hanzo's hips. His cheeks are red, ablaze beneath Hanzo's hand. "I never wanted my first kiss to be like that." He sobs, the breath rattles in his chest. "You're too mean, big brother, you've ruined it for me."

"Your first kiss?"

Impossible.

Genji is a whore.

But Genji nods. His hand moves to wipe the tears from under his glasses. Brushes back-handed through the spit on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr to see what I'm up to! I'm thinking of opening requests so come say hi!  
> https://vrunkawrites.tumblr.com


End file.
